


She Fell

by drpinkky



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: During the carnivorous carnival, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: She thought about how she wanted to see the faces of the people she cared for one last time.





	She Fell

The last thing Olivia wanted to see before her death was not Count Olaf’s sneer. She did not want to hear Esmé Squalor’s uproarious laugh. She did not want to feel the floor give out below her, or the lions’ teeth and claws dig into her skin. For the one second her inertia held her above the pit after the plank fell, she thought about how badly she wanted to see the faces of the people she cared for one last time.

As she fell, the lions pulled off her disguise. With a sharp pain in her nostril, the fake piercing came off. With a tug at her head, the wig and the hairpins fell away. With a loud tear, her dress could no longer hold itself together.

And then she kept falling. For only slightly longer than she expected.

She expected to be torn limb from limb before she hit the ground.

She did not expect to land in a pair of strong arms in a sewer.

Jacquelyn set Olivia down and quickly shut the trap door above her. Olivia had just enough time to see the lions with either end of her dress in their mouths, too preoccupied with it to notice their prey had escaped. Jacquelyn slid a nearby pipe into the loops on the door to ensure no one could open it again. They could hear the audience members’ muffled comments about her “death” from above. Olivia shivered, unsure if it was because of a draft or due to the shock of the ordeal.

“How did you know where to find me?” Olivia asked. Jacquelyn walked over to her motorcycle and pulled a trauma blanket and a change of clothes from the sidecar.

“I’m the Deus ex Machina.” She said and draped the blanket over Olivia’s shoulders. She turned away to give Olivia some privacy to change.

“What about the Baudelaires?” Olivia asked as she buttoned her shirt. Panic gripped her stomach.

“I think they’re heading for the Mortmain Mountains.” She said. “But if you-”

“I’m coming with you.” Olivia snapped. They held each other’s gaze for a moment. Then Olivia pulled Jacquelyn into a hug. The weight of her almost-death finally settled on her. Jacquelyn rubbed circles into her back as she cried.

“I want to help those kids, Jacquelyn.” She murmured. “Even if it might cost me my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> My ASOUE blog is lesbianscieszka!!


End file.
